


Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Poetry, Sam's POV, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I fear your black eyes? Or should I welcome them into our home? </p><p>A short poem of Sam's thought's on Dean's... "condition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?

Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?  
Where olive-green would drip with light,  
now hides behind your shadows lies.  
Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?  
I see the sun cast shining grace,  
upon the void that is your sight,  
Should I fear them? Should I cower and run?  
Or should I welcome them into our home?  
So lonely and empty of life.  
Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?  
Your fear was just like mine,  
to be held by the big black, haunting sight.  
I'm sorry, brother of mine; I did not mean to flinch,  
I'm sorry, brother of mine; I won't judge you in this dark time.  
In lightless rooms I feel your eyes,  
dark and black, they are piercing into mine.  
Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?  
I miss the apple green or blade grass tint,  
shining light as diamonds glint.  
I miss the white surrounding them,  
like lunar light upon the lake at night.  
But most of all I miss your sight,  
that held concern for this poor man.  
Where are your green eyes, brother of mine?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Just a thing I wrote I think before season 10 or in the first episodes. Any thoughts?
> 
> I'm clearly not a poet expect so forgive any weirdness or anything.


End file.
